powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Klez
Klez is a member of the Techadroids. Biography Klez is the primary servant of Gerrok, an Avatar created from combining various aspects of the scientists that "His Majesty" absorbed, including his goggles and fluent French. Though he appears human, Klez's body is pure data, able to be easily be recreated when destroyed and uses cable-like tentacles to fight. Beneath his frivolous and laid-back facade hides a very smart and manipulative nature. Using his disguise ability, Klez conducts espionage tactics to obtain NRG, using some of it to bring Techadroid Borgs to life through his laptop and a series of Techavirus cards. After the debut of Spy Megazord, Klez resolves to focus his goal on increasing the number of created Techadroid Borgs in order to transport more Megazords into the city to speed up his agenda. After his scheme with reverse engineering the Gold ScarabZord's blueprints failed, Klez's replication of the Filmzord's ability to install projectors of subspace in the other Megazords to placate Gerrok's rapidly waning patience resulted with Melissa's creation as Klez is relegated to Megazord transporting and NRG theft. However, Klez succeeds in using the Living Body Program Research Institute's technology to evolve Gerrok. By that time, discarding his coat and taking up a sword, Klez becomes serious as he fights the Beastly Spy Rangers to keep them from entering subspace and then pilot the Megazord Type Epsilon to stop Red Cheetah WarriorZord from destroying Gerrok's core. Unfortunately after the battle, now acting on his own whim, Klez reveals that he was actually creating back-ups of Gerrok's data while leading the Techadroids in his place. His fight with Cheetah Spy Ranger also convinced Klez that humans can not be underestimated as he intends to take Brian's data to fully grasp the human spirit as part of his ultimate plan: evolving into a new Gerrok. To that end, scattering the other Gerrok cards to the wind and placing Gerrok Card 13 into Brian's body, Klez advanced himself with Gerrok Card 04 and gained the ability to transform into Trojan Klez, able to overpower the Beastly Spy Rangers' Spy Armor forms and took Gerrok Card 07 to absorbed for both leverage and speeding up his evolution. Though seemingly killed by Melissa when she learned his intentions, Klez is recreated with his power magnified to the point of infecting non-human organic life forms with Techaviruses. By them, Klez reveals that his immortality is the result of final Gerrok Card in Brian serving as his back up as he can be recreated from the moment of destruction. Because the card is in Brian's body, Klez begins to copy the human's data to not only know everything about him, but also transform himself into a dark version of Cheetah Spy Ranger called Panther Spy Ranger. Once able to assimilate humans, Klez reaches the final stages of his evolution as the Beastly Spy Rangers pull off a risky gambit to take him into the unstable Subspace to stop him once and far all. After Gerrok Card 13 removed from Brian's body, Klez no longer has any back-up or a trump card with Gerrok Card 07. Following the destruction of Megazord Omega, Klez faces the Beastly Spy Rangers for the final time but finds himself overpowered as Cheetah Spy Ranger tells him that failed to truly understand humans' greatest strength is their friendship and imperfections. After being fatally wounded by the Volcanic All Beast Attack and no means to escape his permanent death, Klez explodes into bits of data with his human victims restored. During Mighty Dino Spy, providing his technology to Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax, it is revealed that Klez created a one-time Techadroids restoration program that activated in response to Lokagog. However, Klez ends up being destroyed permanently by the combined efforts of the main Dino Charge Rangers. Forms - Trojan Klez= Using the Gerrok Cards to evolve into an entirely new version of Gerrok, his appearance reflecting the change, Klez becomes able to personally call on many of the powers of his creator. But Klez surpasses Gerrok by being able to assimilate all forms of matter instead of anything inorganic or data-based. Klez's source of immortality is the Gerrok Card 13, having stored it in Brian's body to use the human's data in his evolution. Using Gerrok Card 04, Klez can also assume a fighting form to overpower the Beastly Spy Rangers in their Spy Armor modes and extract Gerrok Cards from hosts he deems unworthy or on the verge of death. Due to using Gerrok Card 13 as back-up and copying Brian's data, Klez's abilities evolve further with each recreation from forming spherical projectiles to using Cheetah Spy Ranger's Volcanic attack. As Trojan Klez, Klez wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Beastly Spy Rangers' Binocular Dagger and the two secondary Beastly Spy Rangers' Wheel Sword. Costume changes *Boys' black Santa Claus outfit (with Melissa). - Panther Spy Ranger= Panther Spy Ranger is the dark version of Cheetah Spy Ranger Spy Armor. Once he completely copied Brian's data, Klez gains the ability to transform into an evil maroon-colored version of the Cheetah Spy Ranger Spy Armor. As the Panther Spy Ranger, Klez eventually copies the abilities of Cheetah Spy Ranger, Gorilla Spy Ranger, and Rabbit Spy Ranger. He can also do Cheetah Spy Ranger's finishing move, the "Volcanic Attack". Once the final Gerrok Card is destroyed, Klez loses his ability to transform into Panther Spy Ranger. However, after Klez revived, his Panther Spy Ranger form was restored before he was defeated again by Dino Charge Rangers. As Panther Spy Ranger, Klez wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his answer to the three primary Beastly Spy Rangers' Binocular Dagger and the two secondary Beastly Spy Rangers' Wheel Sword. - }} Ranger Keys - Panther Spy Ranger= A Panther Spy Ranger was also released. This makes Panther Spy Ranger the first evil ranger to have an official Legendary Ranger Key made. }} Notes *Klez is named after the Klez virus See also *Enter - his counterpart in Go-Busters Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Beastly Spy Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Red Ranger Category:Techadroids Category:PR Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Male Category:PR Generals Category:2015